Naruto et les Uchiha
by Flo0197
Summary: J'avais déjà publié cette fic sur fanfic-fr et WoN. Mais ayant commencé une réecriture je la poste enfin et c'est ici. Résumé : On sait tous maintenant que Kushina et Mikoto étaient amies, et si c'est cette amitié transmise à leurs enfants qui aurait sauvé le ninja blond. Au fait, pour toutes les pucelles amatrices de yaoi, c'est du 100% hétéro mouhahahaha.


Sur un continent lointain étaient situé plusieurs pays nommés selon les différent éléments de la nature mais celui qui nous intéresse est celui du feu. Avec ses paysages verdoyants et ses nombreuses collines, il était situé au centre de ce continent et était assez grand tout comme les quatre autres pays ayant pour nom chacun des cinq éléments. Mais au sein de ses montagnes et forêts le pays du feu cachait en son sein un village, Konohagakure no satô ou le village caché de la feuille. Les villages cachés étaient comme tel car malgré leur apparence pour ainsi dire «normale », ces villages étaient en réalité des grandes bases où vivaient l'armée lourde des grands pays : les ninjas. Les ninjas étaient dirigés par celui qui était considéré comme étant le plus puissant et le plus gradé, le kage où l'ombre protectrice. Les kage étaient présents dans les villages du sable, des nuages, du brouillard, de la pluie, de l'herbe, de la cascade, de la terre et plein d'autres encore. Mais maintenant nous allons nous concentrer sur le village de la feuille car un événement important de grande ampleur s'y prépare.

A Konoha, dans une assez grande maison quatre personnes étaient regroupées autour d'une table pour une discussion importante capitale apparemment.

- J'assisterai à l'accouchement car il faut veiller sur le sceau. Déclara un homme blond assez jeune.

- Je suis d'accord, je te remplacerais au bureau durant cette période. Je me souviens qu'avec Mito-sama le sceau s'était presque brisé durant l'accouchement. Actuellement nous devons nous attendre au pire, vous irez dans la grotte située au dehors du village où l'on pourra se protéger avec une barrière, et seuls toi Minato, Biwako et Taji de l'escouade spéciale y seront autorisés à accompagner Kushina. Il est évident que l'extérieur soit gardé par des ANBU sous mon commandement direct car personne ne doit connaître l'endroit et cela doit rester confidentiel. Raconta l'autre homme plus vieux.

- Merci infiniment Hiruzen ji-san, Biwako ba-san. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien chérie.

- Nous partirons dès que possible, Kushina.

- Je l'espère, c'est le grand jour Naruto. murmura-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'il étaient épiés par une personne avec un masque de forme animale avec un débardeur noir avec un plastron et des protège-bras métalliques. Cette personne se dirigea en passant par les toits vers une sorte de puits géant et descendit jusqu'au premier palier où l'attendait un homme assez âgé se reposant sur une canne et des bandeaux cachant la partie droite de son visage.

- Danzô-sama la jinchûriki accouchera dans la grotte situé aux alentours de la rivière ce soir.

- Bien, très bien, ce vieux fou d'Hiruzen laisse toujours trop de traces. Bien, à présent Tobi, notre accord est scellé.

- Bien sûr Shimura-san, je prends le Kyûbi et vous prenez le pouvoir ici.

- Exactement, exactement bientôt j'aurais le contrôle de ce maudit village et ainsi nous pourrons avancer réellement et le monde connaîtra la vraie puissance de la feuille cachée.

En fin d'après-midi, le soleil couchant, Biwako et Kushina se décidèrent à quitter la maison pour se diriger vers le lieu prévu pour l'accouchement.

- Kushina-chan, Biwoko-sama, héla une personne aux long cheveux noirs tenant quelque chose emmitouflée dans un drap et accompagnée d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs.

- Miko-chan ! Coucou Itachi. S'écria la dite Kushina en faisant de grands signes de bras.

- Bonjour marraine Kushina, bonjour madame l'hokage.

- Bonjour madame Uchiha, bonjour Itachi.

- Mais il est toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois, comme il est mignon, dit la rousse en attrapant les joues de l'enfant qui se mit à sourire bien que très timidement et déformé par ses joues. Et je vois que Sasuke est là aussi. Qu'il a bien grandit, je suis sûr qu'il deviendra un tombeur avec son frère. Toutes les filles tomberont comme des mouches et il sera un grand ninja.

- Fugaku dit à peu près la même chose, dire qu'il est né prématuré et maintenant on en a plus l'impression. Et pour toi, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour à ce que je vois, il faudrait trouver un nom à votre garçon.

- On en a déjà un, il s'appellera Naruto. Espérons que lui et Sasuke seront dans la même classe et qu'ils deviendront de bons amis.

- Gah ! s'exclama le bébé souriant.

- Sasuke lui n'est pas contre apparemment. Au fait j'ai une qustion. Est-ce que c'est vraiment douloureux l'accouchement ?

- J'y crois pas, tu crains vraiment quelque chose « Habanero la sanglante », quand les autres vont le savoir hihihi, commença Mikoto d'humeur taquine. Non enfin tu verras par toi même.

- Mais, c'est quoi cette réponse à la Hiruzen ?

- Tu verras.

Kushina, il faut y aller maintenant ! L'interpella la femme du chef Sarutobi.

- D'accord Biwako-sama, allez à la prochaine Mikoto et passe le bonjour à Fugaku et ta sœur pour moi.

- Je le ferais !

Pendant que la future-mère s'en allait avec sa sage femme, l'enfant tira la robe de sa mère pour un renseignement.

- Dis mère, marraine-Kushina, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Demanda le jeune héritier de l'éventail.

- Oh, et bien elle accoucher d'un bébé mon grand. Tout comme moi avec toi et Sasuke.

- Ah, elle va avoir un bébé, c'est pour ça que son ventre est gros tout comme toi c'est parce que le bébé est dedans.

- Oui exactement c'est ça. Répondit la mère un peu inquiète. Ah tiens voilà ta tante et ton oncle Hiashi.

La future mère était à la fois gênée et inquiète tandis que sa sage-femme affichait un air sévère.

- Kushina, dois-je te rappeler que ton accouchement est censé se faire dans le plus grand des secrets et qu'il faudrait éviter de discuter avec tout les passants que tu connais.

- Désolée, mais je pense que Miko-chan ne sera pas bavarde.

- Peut être mais le fait qu'on s'éloigne du village doit aussi rester confidentiel. Tu parles toujours trop et ça se calme pas en avançant. Et quand on commencera le travail évite de trop hurler.

- Euh...d'accord

Pour essayer de camoufler son stress naissant, Kushina se mit a parler de tout et de rien sous l'air exaspéré de la femme du troisième pendant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village de la feuille. Mais au dessus d'un immeuble, une sorte de distorsion apparut et forma une spirale dans l'air et révéla un homme habillé en noir avec un masque laissant un trou pour son œil droit composé d'un iris vermillon avec trois virgules tournant autour de la pupille. Il regarda longuement la direction que prenaient Kushina et Biwako puis jugeant la situation parfaite, Tobi disparut exactement de la même façon.

En ce début de soirée, une entrée de grotte aménagée était étrangement surveillé par des ninja intégralement couverts membres de l'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, l'escouade spéciale de tactique et d'assassinat plus connu sous son acronyme d'ANBU, la garde personnelle de l'hokage, l'élite des ninjas, ceux qui faisaient les missions les plus dangereuses, les ninjas tels qu'ils sont dans les légendes, surgissant de nulle part et disparaissant quasi-instantanément, leur présence était signe qu'un événement de grande importance se produisait.

- OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT MAL ! Entendit-on de l'extérieur.

- Euh...vous êtes sûre que tout va bien, c'est la première fois que je l'entends crier aussi fort, _heureusement que Jiraya-sensei n'est pas là pour relever la remarque, je passerais pour une mauviette moi sinon_. Demanda Minato inquiet.

- Mais oui bien sûr, occupe-toi de maintenir le sceau au lieu d'être inquiet à chaque fois, lui rétorqua la femme de son prédécesseur durement et habituée à ce genre de choses.

- Mais...

- Je te dis que c'est normal, ressaisis-toi bordel. Les hommes, ils jouent avec leurs gros muscles mais sont pires que des bébés ! Heureusement que nous les femmes sommes plus fortes face à la douleur, j'ai deux enfants et est-ce que j'ai pleuré moi ? Non !

Mais les cris de douleurs de Kushina étaient plus causés par les nombreuses tentatives d'évasion de quelque chose qui tordait le ventre de l'Uzumaki que de la sortie du nouveau né. Minato tenta de rassurer son épouse et son fils pensant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Dehors un ANBU veillait devant l'entrée quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il se tourna vers ses collègues et vit un bras sortir de nulle part pour les étrangler ou planter un kunai dans leur dos. Il tenta de partir quand il vit qu'il était maintenu par une chaîne qui se serra autour de son cou le faisant agoniser très lentement. Pour lui les secondes s'étaient allongées et il revit toute sa vie avant de voir une personne avec un masque pour dernière vision et finit par s'écrouler, mort.

L'assassin regarda brièvement les corps « fraîchement » tués puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte marquée du kanji du sceau et rentra littéralement dans les pierres.

Dans la salle prévue pour l'accouchement sous les cris de douleur de Kushina, Biwako fit noter que la tête de Naruto était sortie et Taji redonna du courage à la future mère. Minato bien que stressé était plus concentré que jamais pour garder le sceau fermé et demandant à ce que le bébé puisse sortir le plus rapidement possible. Pour les nouveaux parents, la pression et les enjeux faisaient que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement à leur vision mais ils finirent par être interrompus par ces cris venant apparemment d'un bébé faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur leurs visages. Taji prit le bébé et finit par le présenter au père avant de le poser à côté de la mère.

- Te voilà enfin, Naruto, constata la nouvelle maman soulagée.

- Ca y est, je suis papa, enfin ! Réagit enfin le Namikaze, larme à l'œil.

Une fois la joie passée, Minato prévint Kushina sur la fermeture du sceau qu'il commença quand il entendit des cris d'étranglement, il tourna sa tête et vit un homme encapuchonné avec un masque tenant le nouveau né dans ses bras.

- Namikaze Minato, quatrième hokage de Konoha gakure no satô. Écartez vous du Jinchûriki où la vie de votre enfant n'aura fait qu'une minute, menaça un homme encapuchonné et masqué.

Se demandant comment l'inconnu est apparu, le sceau sur le ventre de sa femme se déforma en formant un protubérance au niveau du nombril causant l'attention de Minato sur le sceau. Mais l'inconnu ne le vit pas de cet œil là et sortit un kunai et menaça ses otages en réitérant sa demande.

- Attends on se calme, on peut négocier sagement.

- Parle pour toi Minato, moi je suis très calme, répondit l'homme masqué en lançant Naruto sous les cris de sa mère.

Au moment où l'inconnu arma son arme, Minato se déplaça assez rapidement pour rattraper le bébé si vite qu'on aurait crû à une téléportation. Il vit cependant une fumée se dégager d'une des feuilles apposées sur le drap, il prit Naruto dans ses bras tout en se dépêchant d'enlever le drap qui explosa.

A Konoha une maisonnette se mit à exploser subitement expulsant un homme qui atterrit plus loin sur une rive. Se rassurant de l'état du bébé malgré ses peurs il sentit un copeau de bois enfoncé dans sa jambe et l'enleva tout en retenant un cri de douleur.

- _Il m'a forcé à utiliser mon Hiraishin, il en a donc après Kushina et nous a séparés. Merde ! Il va libérer Kyûbi !_ Réalisa Minato. Il faut que je me dépêche.

Kushina elle, était affaiblie maintenue sur un rocher par des chaînes reliées entre-elles par quatre pierres plus hautes entourant celui sur lequel elle siégeait.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez pour en avoir après moi ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est simple, t'arracher le Kyûbi et détruire le village de la feuille, répondit-il simplement sous l'étonnement du piment sanglant.

- Je vois que la technique de déplacement instantané de Minato nécessite un sceau, qui est gravé sur le sceau d'emprisonnement et cela afin de te retrouver à n'importe quel moment te protégeant totalement. Mais j'ai réussi à l'éloigner et grâce à ton accouchement, le sceau retenant Kyûbi s'est affaibli. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce jour ? Daéclara-t-il en laissant dégager une impression de jubilation.

Minato arriva dans une salle où un kunai à trois lames pendait, il posa Naruto dans son lit en lui disant qu'il devait sauver sa mère et qu'il serait en sécurité ici, ce qui fit arrêter les pleurs du bébé.

L'homme masqué fixa Kushina avec son œil et se retrouva face à un renard possédant neuf queues enchaîné sur une boule rocheuse qui le toisa haineusement en le reconnaissant. En réponse le ninja le fixa longuement ce qui eut pour effet de changer les iris du renard originellement fendus en une copie de l'oeil du ninja, les pupilles s'agrandirent de façon à pousser les tomoe sous la cornée. Le renard se mit à grogner et se mit à bouger de façon à libérer ses membres des chaînes et des nombreux pieux qui le retenaient.

De l'extérieur Kushina avait les yeux blancs et une sorte de gélatine d'énergie la recouvrit prenant la forme du renard. Son ventre lui se déformait au niveau du sceau et la gangue d'énergie prit la forme d'une tête géante de renard sous un signe des mains de l'homme masqué puis vint le reste du corps du renard qui prit une forme animale sur ses deux pattes, les queues levées mouvantes dans l'air, puis dans un rugissement sonore se tenait finalement Kyûbi, le démon-renard aux neufs queues, le plus puissant de tout les bijû.

- Bien, allons à Konoha maintenant. Déclara l'homme masqué réjoui de la situation.

Subissant les contre coups de cette libération, Kushina s'écroula sur la roche en contemplant difficilement l'image qui se tenait devant elle. L'Uzumaki finit par relever difficilement la tête et appeler son agresseur.

- Attends ! Réussit-elle à dire malgré son état de faiblesse.

- Hum , le clan Uzumaki est incroyable. Même l'extraction du bijû ne t'a pas tuée instantanément, s'étonna-t-il. _Tue-là !_ Finit-il par ordonner intérieurement.

Le renard arma sa main et l'abattit dans un fracas sur Kushina.

- Quoi de plus naturel pour le jinchûriki de Kyûbi que de mourir la griffe de son prisonnier, constata Tobi.

Plus loin Minato apparut sur un arbre avec Kushina sous les yeux de l'homme masqué et de Kyûbi.

- Minato,est-ce que Naruto va bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas il est sagement endormi.

- Cet homme, il faut vite l'arrêter avec Kyûbi, ils vont à Konoha.

Minato acquiesçant la situation se téléporta avec sa femme évitant de peu une autre frappe du renard. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre accueillant Naruto et la posa sur le lit en compagnie de son fils.

- Mais...

- Reste là et veille sur Naru.

- Naru...to... Minato, il faut que tu saches que cet homme là possède le sharingan, c'est comme ça qu'il contrôle Kyûbi.

- D'accord, là ça complique les choses. Répondit silencieusement Minato en ouvrant une armoire dont il récupéra une veste blanche à flammes rouges avec les kanjis au dos signifiant « Yondaime hokage ». Il prévint qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps avant de disparaître.

En ce début de soirée, les habitants de Konoha étaient d'humeur joyeuse en cette soirée d'automne, mais une personne habillé en vert l'était encore plus.

- Hmm, tu ne veux pas faire le pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? Demanda un adolescent au cheveux gris avec un tissu masquant uniquement la partie inférieure du visage.

- Kakashi, j'en ai marre, tu n'as pas un bon duel un peu plus difficile, je croyais que tu étais mon digne rival ?! Franchement je suis déçu, tu ne représente pas la jeunesse de Konoha ! Répondit l'excité.

- Hmm si tu le dis, au fait Gai, tu ne trouves pas l'atmosphère glaciale, je sens quelque chose de bizarre.

- N'ESQUIVE PAS LE SUJET !

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit faiblement Kakashi souriant sous son masque.

Chez lui, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le précédent hokage était en train de trier des papiers mais s'arrêta brusquement ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Ce même pressentiment qui allait être justifié peu après.

Dans une rue du village, une palissade se tordit en une spirale qui fit apparaître l'inconnu masqué. Il composa de rapides signes et cria « KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU : TECHNIQUE D'INVOCATION ».

Dans le domaine Uchiha, sur le perron de la demeure du chef de clan se tenait un jeune enfant berçant un bébé et eut un frisson, le bébé ressentit apparemment la même chose car il se mit à pleurer mais l'enfant le rassura en lui disant qu'il le protégerait. Il se retourna vers sa maison en entendant un bruit sourd signifiant que quelqu'un était tombé.

- Minato !

- Il y a eu un problème durant l'accouchement de Kushina.

- Explique.

- Un inconnu a réussi à se faufiler dans la salle en tuant les ANBU et Biwako, il a

ensuit prit Naruto en otage afin de nous séparer, comme ça il a pu libérer Kyûbi.

- Il a profité de la faiblesse du sceau pour extraire Kyûbi.

- Oui mais la raison de ma présence ici est que d'après Kushina, il avait un sharingan.

- Non, impossible. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun Uchiha en dehors du village, je peux te le garantir.

- Alors c'est un disparu, mais qui ? Qui aurait pu commettre ce genre d'acte.

- Je pense que...commenca Mikoto avant de se faire interrompre par un rugissement monstrueux et son fils arrivant avec son frère affolé.

- Père, mère, parrain, il y a des gens qui disent que Kyûbi est ici à Konoha et en plus on l'entend.

- Itachi, va avec Sasuke dans sa chambre et restez-y.

- Et moi je vais prévenir le clan de l'attaque.

Pendant ce temps là, un ANBU arriva à la fenêtre de la maison du troisième pour lui prévenir de l'attaque imminente. L'hokage enleva sa robe faisant apparaître son uniforme de combat. Il enfila un casque « kabuto » et déclara alors :

- Mettez les civils en sécurité pendant que je retiens Kyûbi ! _Est-ce que le sceau a cédé ou est-ce qu'on a pas été assez méfiants Mais là, plus le temps de se poser de questions, on doit agir rapidement_.

Plus loin sur la roche des hokage, était niché Minato sur la représentation de sa propre tête. Le renard se tourna vers lui et se mit à ouvrir sa gueule et assembler des petites boules d'énergie rouges blanches et noires dans une plus grosse, noire et la projeta sur l'hokage.

- Désolé mais, pas de ça ici ! Dit Minato en faisant des signes et les termina en tenant un kunai « balise » entre ses mains ouvertes _« NIMPO : JIKÛKAN KEKKAI, LA BARRIERE D'ESPACE TEMPS »_.

Un sceau géant se forma devant Minato et servit de point d'impact à la boule d'énergie qui s'enfonça dans la roche à la manière d'un entonnoir avant de disparaître. Plus loin, loin derrière les montages, on pouvait voir une explosion très lumineuse éclairant le temps d'une seconde les alentours dont Konoha, prouvant la puissance de cette « bombe ». Minato jugeant que malgré la distance il devait quand même faire preuve de prudence.

- C'est Minato ? Demanda un homme ayant une queue de cheval haute et possédant des cicatrices au visage.

- L'attaque a disparu...Grâce à une barrière spatio-temporelle. Déclara un homme assez obèse.

- C'est bien lui alors. Confirma un autre blond.

- Bien, à nous de jouer alors !

Minato pensa qu'il devait vite informer le troisième de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de se retourner et d'utiliser son kunai qui traversa son agresseur sans laisser de trace. Son agresseur lui empoigna son bras en lui disant qu'il était la personne à affronter avant de l'aspirer à travers son œil.

- _Rapide, il a disparu avant que je l'attrape. La prochaine fois je le téléporte dès que je le trouve_.

Minato apparut devant les restes de l'abri qui avait précédemment explosé.

- _Mon coup l'a traversé, mais à la seconde où il est redevenu matériel il a tenté de m'entraîner quelque part. Quelle est cette technique ?_

- Minato ! Tout va bien.

- Moi ça va mais je crois savoir qui est ce shinobi. Il utilise une technique spatio-temporelle, il s'est débarrassé facilement des ANBU et il connaissait les problèmes du sceau lors de l'accouchement à la fin il a réussi à extraire Kyûbi et le mettre sous son contrôle.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul ninja pouvant réaliser cette prouesse.

- Mon grand-père, Uchiha Madara !

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas.

- Est-ce bien toi grand-père.

- Pourtant il est mort, comment cela aurait pu se faire.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

- Hum, de toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance. Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à Konoha.

- Disons que j'ai des intérêts et aussi par caprice, pour faire la guerre, la paix...

- Qui qu'il soit, il peut contrôler Kyûbi, une technique spatio-temporelle supérieure à Tobirama-sama et moi-même et il n'est pas là pour des vacances, il est peut être plus dangereux que Kyûbi.

- S'il s'agit vraiment de mon grand-père, cela veut dire qu'avec les dernières évolutions de son dôjutsu, il aurait pu vaincre la mort !

- Cet homme là, il est dangereux et vu les regards de Fugaku et Minato, ça semble confirmer cet état de fait, et de ce que Fugaku m'a dit, Uchiha Madara était peut être plus puissant que Senju Hashimara, le fait qu'il soit en vie et en face de nous peut être plausible.

- Si on va au village, il va nous suivre et ce sera encore plus bordélique. Et s'il est vraiment Madara comme je le pense, il ne devrait pas invoquer Kyûbi très longtemps. On doit en finir avec lui ici et laisser le village aux soins d'Hiruzen-sama !

- Bien sur ces entre-faits, vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour vous, déclara Madara en attachant une chaîne à ses poignets.

Activant son sharingan, Fugaku lança un kunai avec un filin qui traversa le ninja masqué et se ficha dans un arbre. Il composa plusieurs signes et cria « KATON:RYÛKA NO JUTSU, LE FEU DU DRAGON ». Un grande flamme partit de sa bouche et commença à brûler le ninja masqué qui utilisa sa technique pour esquiver l'attaque mais se fit accueillir par une boule d'eau lancée par Mikoto. Voyant le non-succès des deux attaques Minato décida de l'attaquer de front avec une lame « électrique » sans succès car il traversa l'opposant qui redevint matériel une fois traversé. Mais Minato se fit bloquer par la chaîne restée en arrière et Madara en profita pour l'emprisonner. Minato lança son kunai pour se téléporter à côté et réfléchit sur la situation pendant qu'un flamme noire se dirigea vers « Madara ».

- Tu n'es donc pas chef de clan pour rien Fugaku, accéder au mangekyô. Une prouesse que peu de membres de notre clan peuvent s'en vanter.

- Je prendrai ceci comme un compliment, répondit le chef de l'éventail avec une étoile à six branches légèrement tordue et dessinée par des points dans chaque iris.

Jugeant que la dernière attaque devait être la plus rapide, Minato fit part de son plan aux Uchiha et s'élancèrent sur leur cible qui fit de même. Minato lança son kunai balise, Fugaku souffla une boule de feu et Mikoto une balle d'air. Les trois attaques traversèrent l'Uchiha caché et au moment où il voulut attraper la main de Minato ce dernier sauta au dernier moment et une boule de chakra se forma dans sa main droite. Le fantôme tenta d'arrêter la main, pensant avoir gagné Minato disparut...Pour se retrouver sur son dos et appuyer sa technique écrasant littéralement l'homme masqué.

- Il s'est téléporté avec son kunai.

- Ceci est le niveau deux de l'hiraishin !

- Niveau deux de l'hiraishin et le rasengan, je n'en reviens pas.

Minato apposa un sceau sur le dos de « Madara » avant qu'il s'éloignait de l'impact. Il atterrit sur un rocher en saignant du bras qui commençait étrangement à se détacher du corps. Minato apparut peu après et planta son kunai dans son bras droit et apposa sa main droite sur le torse du fantôme formant un sceau.

- Un sceau de contrat ! Tu veux me défaire du Kyûbi ?!

- Cela est déjà fait il n'est plus sous ton contrôle.

A Konoha, pendant qu'il grognait le Kyûbi s'arrêta une seconde et ses iris reprirent leur forme originelle.

- **Enfin ! Je suis...LIBRE !** S'exclama le renard en rugissant et formant une boule de feu qui fut contrée par plusieurs boules d'eau.

- M'man ? Demanda un adolescent avec une queue de cheval.

- Iruka tu n'as rien ?

- Papa, maman est blessé !

- Je vais m'en occuper, toi vas te mettre à l'abri !

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seuls je me dois de vous aider.

- LA FERME, GARDE TON ORGUEIL PUERIL, C'EST AUX PARENTS DE PROTEGER LEURS ENFANTS ET PAS L'INVERSE !

Un coup venant d'un bâton géant fit sortir le Kyûbi du village tout en détruisant quelques maisons et le mur d'enceinte sous son rugissement mécontent.

- C'est donc comme cela que vous croyez m'avoir misérables insectes !

- Ou est donc passé Minato. On a réussi à le faire sortir du village.

- Ne vous relâchez pas, on va l'avoir !

- **Tch, faibles !**

Le ninja masqué se posta sur une branche d'arbre tout en félicitant Minato, Fugaku et Mikoto sur leur prestation et les mit en garde sur le fait qu'il reprendra Kyûbi et que le monde devra être à ses pieds avant de disparaître. Les trois ninjas restèrent avec l'impression que ce n'était pas une simple plaisanterie. Minato leur ordonna de rester sur les lieux et disparut.

Pendant de temps là, à la limite de Konoha, Kyûbi encaissait sans broncher les attaques des pauvres selon lui ninjas de Konoha. Un ninja déclara qu'il fallait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du quatrième hokage. Iruka lui voulait aller aider ses parents mais se fit ramener par un ninja dans une forêt où un groupe de jeunes ninja étaient en train d'écouter les ordres d'un plus âgé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie.

- Écoutez-moi bien les jeunes ! Aucun d'entre vous ne doit approcher Kyûbi, là on se bat pas contre un autre village, on règle nos problèmes internes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de risquer inutilement vos vies pour cela.

- N'importe quoi !

- Calme-toi Kurenai.

- Écoute ma fille, tu es une kunoichi et en tant que tel ta vie peut être très courte comme elle peut être très longue, mais tu es aussi ma fille et une femme. Et j'espère avoir des petits enfants un jour qui seront héritiers de la volonté du feu ! Promets-le moi.

- Oui, papa. Dit-elle apparemment résignée.

- Alors je te fais confiance. Comme Gai le dit souvent, il faut faire briller la fougue de la jeunesse pour des jours meilleurs !

Jugeant la situation lassante, le renard prépara une bombe, sous les yeux horrifiés de Hiruzen et des autres ninjas. Fraîchement arrivé sur la statue à son effigie, Minato observa l'action et se téléporta tout en faisant une invocation. Le résultat en fut qu'un crapaud géant atterrit sur le renard lui attrapant les bras et l'écrasant. Sous les exclamations réjouies des ninjas. Pensant aux paroles de Madara, Minato ordonna au crapaud de retenir le démon-renard toujours en train de préparer sa bombe en face du troisième.

Les ninjas restants encerclèrent le bijû ce qui permit à Minato de s'accrocher au pelage du renard et de se téléporter dans la forêt au niveau de Fugaku et Mikoto qui entendirent non-loin d'eux un bruit assez sourd indiquant la présence du démon-renard et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Voyant le lieu de l'explosion, le vieux Sarutobi ordonna à ses ninja de le suivre vers le lieu de l'explosion.

A peine arrivé, Minato reparit chez lui, prit sa femme et son fils et se redirigea vers on ancienne position. Le renard se releva et chercha le Namikaze qui était épuisé suite à ses téléportations. Kushina répliqua qu'elle pouvait se battre forma des chaînes de chakra qui ligotèrent le bijû chose qui réveilla Naruto qui se mit à pleurer.

- Désolé Naruto, j'ai du te réveiller.

- Kushina...

- On a plus le choix, je dois re-sceller Kyûbi en moi et mourir avec. Si je refais le sceau il ne réapparaîtra pas tout de suite. C'est...le seul moyen qu'il reste pour vous sauver avec le peu de chakra qu'il me reste. Merci Minato, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Kushi, chérie, pour moi tu es...Tu as fait de moi le quatrième hokage, ton mari et finalement le père de ton enfant. TU ES TOUT POUR MOI !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis très heureuse que tu m'aimes autant et aussi parce que aujourd'hui, Naruto est né, notre fils est né aujourd'hui. Je me dis que si je survis, on fermerait une belle famille à nous trois. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas voir Naruto grandir au final.

- Kushina. Et si je te disais que tu n'es pas obligée de mourir avec Kyûbi, je connais un moyen pour revoir Naruto avec le peu de chakra qu'il nous reste !

- Comment ?

- Avec le sceau du hakke, je vais sceller le reste de ton chakra en Naruto, ensuite je m'occuperais de Kyûbi avec un sceau que seul un non jinchûriki comme moi peut utiliser, le shiki fûjin : l'emprisonnement des morts.

- Quoi ?! Mais cette technique tu vas mourir !

- Le seul problème c'est que je pourrai sceller la moitié de Kyûbi car il est tout bonnement infaisable de le sceller totalement car si tu emportes Kyûbi dans la mort, il n'y aura pas de jinchûriki avant sa prochaine résurrection et l'équilibre des bijû en sera altéré. Avec le shiki fûjin j'emmène la moitié avec moi et l'autre...

_Devant une table deux personnes s'apprêtaient à manger, la plus grande avait les cheveux longs gris attachés en catogan et le plus jeune, blond avec deux mèches encadrant son visage._

_- Je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas être l'enfant de la prophétie mon petit Minato, commença le plus vieux._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire Jiraya-sensei ?_

_- Un jour, le monde shinobi sera plongé dans la terreur mais l'enfant lui en sera le messie._

...Je vais le sceller en Naruto avec le sceau du hakke ! Devant la réaction stupéfaite de la rousse il reprit : Je sais ce que tu penses mais sensei avait parlé d'un monde plongé dans le chaos et aujourd'hui je suis sûr d'une chose, cet homme est bien responsable du désastre d'aujourd'hui et c'est notre fils qui l'arrêtera, un jinchûriki qui fera la différence dans le futur ! Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Kushina tenta de répliquer pendant que Minato posa son bébé et se mit à composer des signes.

- Aie confiance en Naruto, après tout c'est notre fils, « SHIKI FÛJIN : L'EMPRISONNEMENT DES MORTS »

Une silhouette représentant le dieu de la mort apparut derrière Minato sous les yeux horrifiés et ébahis de Hiruzen et des Uchiha venant d'arriver.

- Après le shiki fûjin je scellerais ton chakra via le sceau du hakke. Comme il sera un jinchûriki je voudrais bien que tu sois présente pour l'aider.

- Tu parles de notre fils.

- Justement tu crois quoi ?! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il porte ce fardeau seul.

- Dans ce pourquoi le sceau des morts, pourquoi ? Juste pour quelques minutes, tu n'as pas à mourir pour ça non ?! Je veux que tu sois à ses côtés et que tu t'occupes de lui ! Alors pourquoi ? Pour l'équilibre des village, du pays et de bijû c'est ça, tu es prêt à sacrifier notre fils, à te sacrifier pour moi ?!

- Renier son pays, son village, c'est comme renier son propre enfant. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre toi qui as vu ton pays tomber en ruines non ? Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de vivre sans son pays natal et, on est une famille de shinobis ! Mais surtout moi vivant, je suis incapable de te remplacer. Car tu es sa mère et même si le temps est compté, tu pourras lui dire plus de chose que je n'en pourrais. Ce que je fais n'est pas que pour toi, c'est aussi pour Naruto ! Car mourir pour son fils, c'est aussi ça le rôle d'un père !

Le dieu de la mort se mit à faire bouger les perles enroulant son bras signe de l'écoulement du temps.

- Alors il l'a utilisé.

- Oui, le sceau d'emprisonnement des morts.

- Maître hokage, Uchiha-dono, que se passe-t-il ici.

- Apparemment ils ont dressé une barrière protectrice juste après avoir attiré Kyûbi.

- Ils vont se sacrifier pour Konoha !

Le shinigami passa son bras à travers le corps de Minato et attrapa la fourrure du renard. « Scellement » déclara simplement Minato et le chakra du démon sortit de son corps sous ses grognements de souffrances. Le chakra pris fut absorbé par le blond et un sceau en forme de tourbillon entouré de « rayons » se forma sur son ventre.

- Il l'a bien utilisé le sceau.

- Mais Kyûbi n'est pas scellé entièrement.

- Kyûbi est trop gros pour être scellé entièrement il doit au moins diviser son chakra par deux.

- Par contre il a sérieusement rétréci.

- Quoi ! J'ai perdu tout ça en taille !

Minato essoufflé invoqua un socle et posa Naruto dessus tandis que Kushina épuisée relâchait sa vigilance sur ses chaînes de chakra ce qui libéra partiellement Kyûbi qui réalisa qu'ils projetaient de le sceller en ce bébé. Furieux de cet état de fait il arma ses griffes et les abattit sur le bébé mais les parents réussirent à se précipiter pour encaisser le coup à la place de l'enfant et une griffe traversa leur abdomen.

- Je, je croyais t'avoir dit pour le rôle du père.

- Je pourrais te dire pareil pour la mère, chéri.

- Naruto est là !

- Ils l'ont protégé.

- Soyez maudits Namikaze, Uzumaki !

- Tu as raison, et c'est la première fois que je cède depuis qu'on est ensemble. Ça prouve à quel point t'es sérieux.

- Merci Kushina, dit faiblement l'hokage en faisant une invocation.

- Ouah ! Kyûbi ! Minato qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Gamatora, je vais te confier la clé du sceau, après cela va voir Jiraya-sensei et stocke-toi en lui.

- Je vois, Minato va faire de Naruto le Jinchûriki !

- Maintenant que j'ai la clé, j'y vais !

- Je suis rassuré. Kushina, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je vais utiliser les sceau du hakke je vais aussi tenter de laisser mon chakra. Il nous reste peu de temps, si tu as quelque chose à lui dire c'est maintenant.

- Naruto c'est maman, sache avant tout que je t'aime et que je te laisse tout l'amour du monde. Je te donnes quelques conseils sur ta vie, mange varié même si les ramens sont les meilleurs plats au monde héhé, lave-toi tout les jours, couche-toi tôt pour mieux dormir, travaille bien à l'académie et deviens le meilleur ninja que le monde n'ait jamais connu mais ça, ce sera facile. Ah une chose importante, respecte les trois règles du shinobi l'argent, ne le dépense pas mais garde le de côté. Le saké, pas avant tes vingt ans et très peu pour rester en bonne santé et les femmes. Je ne suis pas objective mais tu voudras avoir une femme donc troues-en une qui sera comme moi. Et encore une règle, méfie-toi de Jiraya-sensei, reste fidèle à toi-même, fixes-toi un objectif et fais tout pour réaliser ton rêve. Il y a tant de choses à te dire et je voudrais te parler encore et encore, je t'aime si fort mon fils. Pardon Minato, j'ai été encore bavarde.

- Pas grave. Que dire, c'est ton papa écoute ce que ta mère a dit ce sera très important que dois-je rajouter, ah oui! Si tu as un caractère aussi survolté que ta mère trouve toi plutôt une fille calme mais qui a aussi du caractère pour calmer les situations difficiles. Quoi qu'il en soit n'oublie pas que moi aussi je t'aime.

- Hé, même pas vrai d'abord, n'écoute pas ses bêtises mais n'oublie pas on t'aimera toujours où que l'on soit, finit Kushina.

« HAKKE NO FÛIN, LE SCEAU DU HAKKE »

Kyûbi commença à disparaître dans le corps de Naruto, les Uchiha et le troisième se dépêchèrent d'aller au niveau des Namikaze afin de les soutenir. Quand l'absorption du renard fût effective, les Namikaze s'écroulèrent mais Minato réussit à articuler quelque chose aux Uchiha.

- Fugaku...Mikoto...Hiruzen...je veux que Naruto soit traité en héros et non en monstre...vous pourriez faire cela pour moi, réussit à dire le quatrième agonisant.

- On le fera et ceci est valable pour tout Konoha, cette promesse sera respectée.

- On le jure sur toute notre vie que Naruto vivra heureux.

- Très bien.

Cette promesse étant faite, Minato put enfin fermer les yeux définitivement. A ce moment là arrivèrent une escouade de ninjas composée entre-autres de Kakashi, Gai et du trio Ino-Shika-Chô.

- C'est fini, annoncèrent tristement Fugaku et Mikoto.

- Il nous a demandé de faire en sorte que Naruto vive heureux, dit Fugaku.

- Très bien, une réunion sera en place pour épiloguer sur ce triste épisode de l'histoire de Konoha.

Deux jours après les faits, un enterrement, deux tombes magnifiquement décorées au centre devant une estrade où siégeait Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième hokage devant plusieurs ninja, parmi eux les chefs de clans, un seul ninja de légende : Jiraya car le second ayant déserté peut de temps après l'avènement du quatrième hokage et la troisième est introuvable, les conseillers, le couple Uchiha tenant un bébé chacun et les proches des défunts.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour commémorer la mort de Minato Namikaze, quatrième hokage de Konoha et de sa femme, Kushina. Ils ont réussi malgré tout a terrasser la menace qu'était le Kyûbi et je voudrais que l'on fasse quelques minutes de silence pour leur rendre hommage.

Bien que c'était silencieux les pensées elles ne l'étaient point.

_- Le jeune Namikaze est à présent orphelin, j'ai le champ libre pur en faire une arme parfaite si je réussis à convaincre le village de la menace à prévoir s'il n'est pas maîtrisé dès le début_. Pensa un vieil homme avec des bandages sur l'œil et le bras droit.

_- Il faut se méfier de Danzô bien qu'il veuille accéder au poste de kage, la façon dont il veut diriger est assez loin des principes de loyauté profonde même Madara lui-même n'agirait pas comme ça, déjà qu'il a des vues sur le clan avec en plus Naruto et Kyûbi et les liens nous reliant, je le sens très très mal, Sasuke et Itachi seront à surveiller aussi pour plus de sécurité. J'en parlerais à Jiraya_, pensa Fugaku ignorant à quel point ses pensées étaient dans le vrai.

A la fin de l'enterrement, les ninjas les plus importants se sont réunis dans la salle du conseil afin de parler de « l'après 10 octobre ».

- Bien, à présent nous pouvons commencer la réunion afin de discuter des prochaines années. Déclara Hiruzen Sarutobi.

- On a déjà embauché des ouvriers pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, ils seront présents dans deux semaines. Commença Koharu Utatanae, une des anciennes du conseil.

- Mais la vraie question reste celle du réceptacle du démon-renard. continua Homura Mitokado, le second ancien.

- Namikaze Naruto vous vouliez dire, s'écria Fugaku puis reprit en voyant que Hiruzen allait l'interrompre, vous voulez cacher la parenté de Naruto aux yeux de tous pour enfin le laisser seul et laisser certains profiter pour en créer une arme, continua Fugaku en lançant un regard noir à Danzô, on aurait pu dire que ses yeux étaient presque rouges.

- Vous devriez être bien heureux que ce monstre ait un nom, normalement il devrait mourir lui aussi, ce renard a massacré sans scrupule bon nombre de civils et de ninjas, s'exclama un conseiller civil.

- Naruto n'est pas un monstre, il en est seulement sa prison bande d'incultes, parla pour la première fois Jiraya. Je préconise de le prendre avec moi pour le former étant son parrain il sera en sécurité et loin de **certaines personnes aux intentions tordues**.

- Je suis pour la proposition de Jiraya, répondit Fugaku, ou sinon, il vivra normalement comme tout autre enfant dans le village, vous pouvez être sûr que mon clan le suivra car étant lié à Kyûbi nous pouvons lui garantir la meilleure protection le temps qu'il arrive à maîtriser ce dernier.

- Je me propose pour lui former un entraînement personnalisé afin qu'il devienne un ninja assez efficace pour de protéger Konoha lors d'un éventuel conflit...commença Danzô avant de se faire interrompre par Shikaku Nara.

- Autrement dit une arme, tch, changez votre disque Shimura-dono, tout est bon pour devenir hokage à vos yeux même s'il faut détruire le village, votre massacre à Amegakure ne vous a-t-il pas suffit.

- Il suffit, on va procéder à un vote, réagit Hiruzen face à la mini-dispute seuls certains chefs de clans restèrent silencieux. Pour tous ceux qui veulent que Naruto soit avec Jiraya levez votre main. Seuls les mains du trio Ino-Shika-Chô, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraya et Koharu Utatane se levèrent.

Très bien, pour ceux qui veulent que Naruto soit suivi par le clan Uchiha. Les mains de Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraya et le capitaine en chef de la section ANBU de Konoha levèrent la main.

Ceux qui veulent qu'il soit suivi par Danzô, seul le concerné leva sa main. Très bien et enfin ceux qui veulent qu'il vive parmi les villageois, toute la partie civile et Homura Mitokado levèrent la main.

Le dernier choix étant majoritaire je déclare que Naruto va rester au village et vivre normalement.

_- Je trouve que ce choix est particulièrement mauvais et me file un très mauvais pressentiment_, pensèrent Fugaku et Jiraya simultanément.

- Maintenant si vous le voulez bien on va parler de ce drame, commença Hiruzen, Fugaku.

- Je vais vous raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé et dire une vérité « dérangeante », il se stoppa puis voyant la réaction du conseil reprit, très bien Kyûbi a été invoqué puis contrôlé par un Uchiha qu'on croyait mort mais apparemment il a survécu à son combat contre Hashimara Senju. Observant les diverses réactions du conseil il continua, il s'agit de Madara Uchiha ce dernier nous a confirmé à Minato et moi même être vivant, peu après notre altercation il a pris la fuite. Je pense qu'il a survécu en faisant appel à une technique interdite du clan.

- Ce que vous voulez dire c'est que Kyûbi n'est pas venu de lui-même mais par une personne portée disparue de puis plus de quarante ans. Répondit un conseiller.

- Exactement, il faudrait de ce fait, augmenter les défenses du village et sécuriser nos données. Proposa Fugaku.

- Tout à fait en commençant par nous protéger de...VOUS, s'écria Danzô.

- Je plussoie les dires de Shimura-san, avec cette révélation je pense que votre clan n'est pas étranger à l'orchestration de cet incident grave pour Konoha no satô et Hi no kuni.

La majorité des civils présents commencèrent à s'exclamer d'indignation suite aux propos des deux anciens conseillers. Quant aux chefs claniques ils doutaient des affirmations des « vieilles chouettes », en effet il était connu que une des raisons de la désertion de Madara fut son abandon par le clan Uchiha, une autre parlait d'une affaire de mœurs entre lui, Senju Hashimara et sa femme, Uzumaki Mito, cette raison faisait les commérages au moments de cet événement et durait jusqu'à maintenant.

- ASSEZ ! Tout cela parce que c'est un ancien membre de mon clan a orchestré ce drame que vous profitez de cette occasion pour isoler moi et mon clan de Konoha, je suis sûr que vos intérêts concernant le pouvoir et uniquement cela sont entravé par les clans tels que le mien n'est ce pas Shimura-san, sachant que vous avez des vues sur nos capacités. Enfin essayez et vous comprendrez la douleur de confronter un Uchiha, et je pense que ce que j'ai dit est valable pour tout autre clan de Konoha, termina Fugaku observant longuement les conseillers qui frissonnèrent d'effroi, y compris les ninjas prouvant la force du clan Uchiha. Justement, pensez-vous que j'aurais orchestré ce massacre pour le pouvoir, contre mon ami, contre Konoha. Oui ce village crée par l'union du clan Senju, Uchiha et Uzumaki dont descend Naruto, pensez-vous que je chercherais à détruire ce que mes ancêtres ont construit. On vous a raconté des histoires sur mon clan, Tobirama a tenté de nous isoler du village ce que Minato a annulé et a remis le clan Uchiha à sa place qui lui est légitime à Konoha. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'irais le tuer ainsi que mon village ? Si tel est le cas, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Sarutobi-sama, je m'en vais. Déclara le chef de l'éventail avant de sortir furieux de la salle et indigné que son clan n'ait toujours pas la considération qu'il estime plus que méritée.

- Bien je pense qu'encore une fois Shimura-san ainsi que certains conseillers auraient dû garder leurs bouches d'ignorants closes. Je préviens en ce qui concerne le poste des hokage, au vu des tensions présentes il est évident que je reprenne ce poste car je ne pense que quelqu'un soit compétent pour.

_- Au moins même s'il tenteront quelque chose contre Naruto, sensei pourra faire en sorte de les minimi__ser._ pensa Jiraya.

Plus tard aux portes de Konoha, Jiraya et Fugaku discutaient des événements à venir.

- Je vais parcourir le monde pendant quelques temps à la recherche d'informations sur Madara et Orochimaru, je te laisse ce parchemin d'invocation s'il y a un éventuel problème. Dit Jiraya en passant un rouleau au chef Uchiha.

- Très bien merci, je peux t'assurer que Naruto sera protégé de certains vautours qui voudraient attenter à sa vie

- Bien, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles, aussi je repasserais dans le village de temps en temps puis viendrais chercher Naruto lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui d'apprendre l'art des batraciens.

- Parfait, sur ce bon voyage.

- Merci et veille bien sur ce gamin, il a déjà sans Kyûbi un énorme potentiel, arrange toi pour ne pas le gâcher. Et surtout, ne le laisse pas triste une seule seconde.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, senpai.

Puis Jiraya s'éloigna de Konoha afin de trouver des informations sur l'assassin de son élève c'était sa façon à lui de vouloir faire justice pour lui et son filleul maintenant orphelin.


End file.
